Blast from the future
by iluvutoo
Summary: Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei had been looking for a girl Koenma had asked to find.They find a strange girl that knows all about them and seem to be hidding something.better than it looks, Not very good at summaries...plz R
1. The strange girl

Hey! well this is al hapening in the spirit world.

This is my first fanfic so go easy on me!

"" - when people are talking

' ' when they're thinking

-------------------------------

"Hey guys! I think i found her!" Kurama yelled. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei had been looking for a girl Koenma had asked to find. But all the information they got from him was that Koenma had been expecting her about three days ago and she never showed up.

"Yup that's probably her, _finally!_ i have a date with Keiko in two hours!" Yusuke complained.

The girl opened her eyes, looked around and sat up. She had light blue eyes, black hair, she's was incredibly pretty, she turned to look at Kuwabara and hugged him.

"I'm sooo sorry daddy! i tried! i swear i really did! i was just so scared and...and...y-you look younger..oh uh, i guess it did work"

"Are you okay?" Kurama asked when he saw she had tears in her eyes.

The girl looked a him, her facial expression completely changed, she got up and said " hahahaha, yea im fine! sorry, i made a mistake, i'm-" ' oh no...what did his friend call him!' " oh yea! I'm sorry Kuwabara, i thought you were someone else!"

"W-ho told you my name!" Kuwabara as well as everyone else was extremely confused.

"Oh...ummm..well I have to find Koenma, you guys know where he lives right? Could you tell me how to find him?"

"Yea, come on we'll take you " Hiei said.

'God! Sensei Yusuke changed so much! Daddy too, or Kuwabara, I have to get used to calling him by his name! God i baraly recognice them! But in the other hand ' she turned to look at Kurama ' He looks almost exactly the same..'

"Hurry up! Just jump on my back and-" Yusuke was saying before he was interrupted by the strange girl.

"No thank you Sensei Yusuke, you lead the way i'll follow"

"Sensei?" Everyone said.

"Umm i mean..." ' Yay ! i don't ahve to be respectful toward him nor anyone else!' she thought smiling.

"Well i really don't ahve time for this, and know you think you're fast , umm, what did u say yuor name was?"

"I didn't, could you just hurry up, _I_ really don't have time for _this!"_

"Fine! But don't come crying to me when you get lost or some demon attacks you!" Yusuke starred running, fast but not too fast. The girl ran past everyone and when she got to Yusuke she said "Could you speed up a little?"

'Hmm she's fast, but not faster than me!' he smiled and ran faster.

The whole way there he kept trying to make her fall behind, but she kept running at the same speed he was going, asking him to go faster.

"We're..here" Yusuke said completely out of breath.

"Thanks" she said wlaking past him not tired at all, everyone looked at Yusuke and laughed at him.

"Akame! You made it! Thats great, it worked! Hmm lets talk inside my office. Koenma said and they walked away.

"Why is everyone so calm! Don't you guys find it weird she knew all of our names? she called _you_ daddy and-"

" Calm down , everything is fine! didn't you ahve somewhere o go anyways?" Hiei said calmly.

"Oh yea! bye!

-----------------------------

" I don't know what im supposed to do! what to expect! when its all going to happen or-"

"Calm down Akame! we'll find out" Koenma looked at her " you'll be staying with Kurama.

' Oh my God...i'm about his age now...' she thought smilling.

----------------------------

"Well then, i guess you'll be coming with me? Your name is Akame right?"

She just nodded and stared at him.

'She seems to be a little more calm...her eyes seems so sad...'

"Ok well, we're going to have to take the long way, its safer, i know you're really strong but i don't want you to get hurt and-"

"Oh don't woryr about me, i'll be fine"

------------------------

Kurama was worried that some spirit might jump out of no where and attack her, so he was going as fast as he could.

' Something is following us, i guess i should tell her..'

He was about to say something when he heard her say " something is following us, we might as well stop for a minute"

Kurama was shocked and wasn't paying attention at anything but her and he didn't see the demon coming straight for him.

Akame pushed him out of the way and the demon got her ankle, "oh shit" she looked at the demon touched it and a seocnd later it was gone.

"Oh no! are youalright? i'm so sorry, i should have been paying more attention , i-"

"I'm fine, really" Akame tried to get up , ut she just fell back down, the wound on her ankle was worse than she thought it was.

"Please, let me carry you, we're almost there anyways" Kuram said with a pleading voice, she smlied and nodded.

He felt weird carrying her, not bad weird, just weird.

' She's really cold ' he thought.

"Would you like my jacket?"

There was no answer.

"hey, are you alright?"

No answer

He turned to look at her, she was asleep.

------------------------

Well Thats all for my first chapter, i hope you liked it!

dont forget to review


	2. Saving Botan

"How many times do i have to tell you? He is not my boyfriend! At least i dontthink he is.." Akame yelled.

"Akame thats Bullshit, he pick you up after school everyday!" Akame's friend Sakura said " and besides, he is so cute!" she added ponting at the red haired guy waving at them.

"Hello Akame how was school?" he asked smiling.

"Boring as always...but what bring you here sensei Kurama?"

"How many time do i have to tell you? Its kurama, i don't care what your dad tells you to call me, and the answer as always is _you"_

"Kurama!" Akame yelled when she woke up from her dream.

" Are oyu alright! what happned? are you hurt?" KUrama said running in her room.

" Oh yea i'm great i was just having a nightmare"

"About _me?"_ he said with a puzzled look.

"O-oh, No! I mean you were in it but...I-I...Im going back to sleep" she said closing her eyes.

------------------------

'I don't want to get up!' Akame thought yawning, but she got up anyways , she walked aroung the house, when she got to the living room she was Kurama sleeping.

"Kurama" she wispered , she couldn't believe it was really him. She felt like she had never been happier.

She got closer and closer to him, she was about to kiss him when the door opened.

Hiei came in and she jumped back breaking the coffee table.

"Good morning?" Haie said wondering what to say.

"Heehee, good morning! ...I have to go somewhere! Bye!" and she ran out the door.

----------------------

"That girl is so strange" Hiei saod staring at the coffee table.

"She's nice though" Kurama said yawning.

"Hello everyone!" Yusuke yelled followed by Kuwabara "Wow what happened here?

"Don't really know..." Kurama began saying when Hiei said

"Akame broke it, not on purpose ofcourse, she was just about to kiss kurama , then i came she, she freaked and then broke the table"

"She was about to kiss him!" Kuwabara yelled pointing at Kurama.

"That's what i said" hiei rolled his eyes.

Kurama was still in showck and wasn't moving ' She-she was about to-to kiss me?' he shook his head and said "Thanks for sharing that for everyone Hiei!"

------------------

'God im so dumb! I'm not supposed to fall for him again!' she stopped running 'but...'

Koenma interrupted her thoughts "Akame! what brings you here?"

"Oh i need new clothes"

"Right...i'll get Botan to take you shopping"

"In the human world? Yay!"

---------------

"Oh my God! Its sooo nice to finally meet you! I can't tel you how-"

"Okay , okay i get it, thanks. calm down, we'll ask Keiko to help us, Keiko is-"

"Yusuke's girlfriend ...i know...i know.."

'God she knows everything about us, but how?...'

Botan was too busy thinking about AKame and didn't see the car coming straight for her, Akame pushed her out of the way, but because the car was too close she did not have enough time and got hit by it.

"Oh my God Akame! wake up!"

-------------

"Daddy! I'm finally 17! Are you going to teach me you special power?"

"Ofcourse i will! But not today...don'tyou ahve a party to go to?"

"I love you daddy!" she hugged him and ran downstaies.

"Happy birthday Akame!" her friend Sakura said "guess who's here?" Akame looked at where Sakura was pointing and there, satding not far from them, was kurama.

"Kurama! I'm so glad you made it!" she said hugging him.

"So am i...here i got you a little something, its a red rose, well its a crystal now, it won't ever die, just like my love for you"

Akame woke up, she had no idea where the hell she was, but she didn't really care.

"Stupid dreams!" she said and went back to sleep.

-----------

"Shut up! She's sleeping!" Botan yelled at Kurama.

"Yes i know, sorry" she wispered. "Look at her necklace, its a crystal rose! I wonder where she got it..."

"Hmm, you don't want to know Kurama, believe me!" Akame said sitting up and putting her head on Kurama's shoulder "My head is killing me!"

Kurama was a little surprised by her action but managed to say "I'm sorry for not being there"

"Hmm, don't worry...that's why i'm here..."

'She's here to save botan? Does that mean she's leaving now she's safe-'

"hey whats wrong?" Botan asked but before he could answer Koenma came in.

"What happened? Is she okay? she's not hurt is she?"

"I'm fine...jesus breathe" Akame said rolling her eyes.

"Kurama realized he was now holding her, Koenma stared at him and he pushed her away, Akame gave him a sad smile and said "I'm sorry"

"Does this mean you're leaving now? Now that botan is okay?" Kurama asked.

"Ha ha ha ha, I wish it was that simple, i have lots to do" she touched her head "God it hurtS!" and she got up to get changed.

"Oh yea! i bought you some htings, its to say thank you for saving me" Botan said handing her a huge bag.

"Oh you didn't have to i mean i-"

"please just go change"

"okay" she smiled.

-------------------

Thats it for this chappie! plz dont forget to review!


	3. Inferno island

"Great! She's late again..." Yusuke complained.

"She's just changing, Yusuke be nice to the person who saved my life!" Botan yelled.

"For the last time, it was nothing" Akame stepped out of the washroom, she was wearing a black shirt and a jean skirt.

"Anyways! lets go _guys"_ Yusuke said rolling his eyes and walking away.

"Oh and where exactly are we going?" Akame asked innocently.

"I meant Kuwabara , Kurama ,Koenam, Hiei and Me!"

"Your wrong yet again yusuke" Koenma said " Akame will be joining you guys, you need 5 players for the tournament am i wrong?"

"Oh hell no! Koenma , you said you would be our 5th player! Please i'll take anyone else! Anyone!"

"Oh shut up, you're such a baby! Its not like i want to go! I have to, im here to help you guys whether you like it or not"

--------------------

" I can't sleep " Akame said to her self, at this very moment they were in a huge boat packed with spirits and demonds that looked and smelled disgusting.

She got out of bed and stared walking around, she heard someone coming and turned to see who it was.

" Kurama! Hey , having troubles sleeping?"

"Yea"

"me too"

"Um...may i ask you something?"

"Suree..."

"Who gave you that necklace?"

"Someone who was very dear to me, someone who i loved with al my heart" she smiled and looked away but Kurama could see the tears runnign down her cheek.

" Where is he now?"

She smiled " He's gone...but not anymore!" she smiled when she saw his puzzled look.

"Here i want you to have it "

"Oh no, im sorry i can't take it, i mean thank you but i-"

"Ok then just keep it for good luck, you can give it back when this is all over" she huged him and put on the necklace " Night, try to get some sleep"

----------------------

"kurama, wake up we're here" Kuwabara said poking him.

"Oh thanks" he got up and walked in the bathroom.

"Hey guys Akame is gone" Hiei said "I can't find her anywhere"

Kurama heard this and ran out "What!"

They all ran outside, it was a cold, foggy morning and it looked like it was about to rain.

A fat demon grabbed a microphoen and tapped it a couple of times to get everyones attention.

"Hello everyone, i'm sure you're all wondering whats going on so i'll get right to the point, you are each missing a team member, they will be waiting for you somewhere in inferno island, from the exact second we arrive you will have 2 hours to find them, if you do not, you will not only be discualified but your missing team member will die" he smiled and wlaked off the stage.

-----------------

' My head...hurts like a bitch!' akame thought opening her eyes.

All around her there were about 15-20 demons and spirits , like her they were all tied to a poll that was hanging from a tree, the fall was about 10 feet, whcih wasn't too bad, but there was a huge volcano with hot burning lava right under them.

She heard some fat demon saying something about their team member looking for them , and if they didn't get there in two hours they would die.

'Hmm i don't have time for this'

---------------

" Hurry! we only have 30 minutes left, the last clue said to go to the volcano" Kurama yelled.

" I think its here..." Hiei said looking around , the place was full of blood and bodies everywhere.

"But...we sill have time..." Kurama said going down on knees. No one said a word.

"Hey! took you people long enough" They all turned around to look at a smiling Akame.

Kurama got up and looked at her, after a few second he got up and hugged her.

"You're...okay" he held her tightly fro a long time as if he let her go she would disappear.

Akame simply returned the hugg and after a few minutes they all walked to the place where they would be staying.

---------------

wel tahts it for today! plz rview! n tell me what u think! and whta i ca do to make it better. sorry i know it was short!


End file.
